Harry Potter 8
by WoodysHead
Summary: Harry and Dumbledore embark on a quest of epic proportions.


Script for harry potter 8

Harry and dumbledore wer getting wasted once again when all of a sudden dumbledore got a facebook message from proffesser snape telling them that there was a loose party going on at the shreiking shak with slutty bitches and plenty of drugs and elicit substances to ensure a great night for both harry and dumbledore. Oi ya four eyed cunt theres a mad party at da shreiking shak we best be getting our asses down there at once aye, harry emidietly put out his blunt and said lets get the fuck out of here. So the duo of wizards began there journey to the shreiking shake at once. As the wizards left the grindore common room they saw a familier face, it was of course none other than ron weasley. Hows it going guys? said ronald, Fuck off ya twat says harry, i have nothing to do and its a friday night could i chill with you guys? says ronald, are you fucking retarded? if someone sees us habging out with a faggot cunt like you they will think were gay cunts says dumbledore in an overly aggresive way. yeah cunt now fuck off ya ranga dog before i hay maker ya in ya gob ya fuck stain says harry. ronald then runs off to the bathrooms to cry again. What a fucking gay cunt says harry and dumbledore at the same time while shaking there heads in disgust. lets hurry up and get to this fucking party aye says harry as the duo begins to walk towards the front door of the hogwats castle. As the pair turn the corner to head down the the shreiking shak they see hermione walking in an odd manner up to the castle. Oi slut were do ya think ur going says dumbledore. well if you must know i was just at the shreiking shak getting fucked up when i passed out, probably due to eatng crystal meth, anyway when i woke up i found myself behind hagrids hut getting raped by neville, i felt kind of sorry for him so i pretended to be passed out untill he finished. any way about an hour later he finnally finished and left me behind hagrids hut so i got up and began walking back to the castle and i found you two so thats what the fuck im doing you old cunt says hermione in a smart arse tone. Whateva ya whore come give us a gobbie slut says harry. hermione does as instructed and satisfies harry and dumbledore with oral sex. thanks slut says harry after he has finished now fuck off or i will tell everyone in the school about how you wanted me to shove my wand up your arse. hermione runs of into the castle crying. that will teach the cunt to spit instead of swallow says dumbledre as the pair of wizards begin walking towars the shreiking shak. As the duo of wizards approached the shreiking shak the sound of partying and typical rap music grew louder. as the two wizards came close to the shak a dark figure apaered from the shadows. Ganelf da gray we meet again says dumbledore. Yeah cunt and now i want my fukin drug money u owe me cunt says gandelf in an aggresive tone. I told ya last time i dont owe ya fucking shit cunt says dumbledore. your fucked cunt says gandelf as he begins walking up to dumbldore. gandelf pulls out a knife and tries to stab dumbldore but dumbldore grabs the knife and stabs gandelf in the throat causing him to squel like an utter bitch apon the knife making contact with his wrinkley flesh. thats what ya get cunt for pullin a knife dog says dumbldore. Fuckin hell i just wanna get to this fucking party aye bruz says harry. fuck oath cuz says dumbldore and the duo begin walking to the party once again. when the duo of wizards finnally get tot he party they are greated with sluts a plenty and all the drugs and alchohol they could imagine. after a long night of partying harry and dumbledore eventually over does on a combination of alchohol poising, cocaine, crack, crystal meth, morphine, weed, extasy and of course harrys favorite gasoline.

THE END

morale of the story: no matter what the cost it is always worth it as long as there is party with elicit substances and bitches.

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRICIATED. 


End file.
